This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 10-291557, filed Sep. 29, 1998, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a probe cover detaching mechanism for detaching a probe cover mounted to a probe of an ear type clinical thermometer and an ear-type clinical thermometer comprising the probe cover detaching mechanism.
An ear type clinical thermometer has been developed as a clinical thermometer for measuring the body temperature in the medical institution such as a hospital and at home. The ear type clinical thermometer comprises a projection-like probe (infrared ray intake portion) that is inserted into the earhole (external auditory miatus). The infrared ray (heat ray) radiated from and around the eardrum is taken into the clinical thermometer through the probe and detected by a sensor housed in the body of the clinical thermometer. The intensity of the detected infrared ray corresponds to the body temperature. The ear type clinical thermometer of this type permits measuring the body temperature in such a short time as about 1 to 2 seconds and, thus, is greatly advantageous in the case of measuring the body temperature of, particularly, a suckling and an infant who are unable to withstand a long waiting time.
In the ear type clinical thermometer, the probe is not directly inserted into the earhole, and the probe is covered with a resin probe cover that is discarded after the use in view of, particularly, the sanitation. After measurement of the body temperature, the probe cover is detached from the probe so as to be discarded.
The probe cover is shaped cylindrical to conform with the probe. The distal end of the probe cover that is inserted into the earhole is closed with a thin film through which the infrared rays can be transmitted, and the proximal end of the probe cover is open. The probe is inserted into the probe cover through the open proximal end of the probe cover.
Particularly, in a medical institution such as a hospital, it is required for the used probe cover not to be touched directly by hands and to be promptly detached from the probe mounted to the body of the clinical thermometer. Such being the situation, developed is a probe cover detaching mechanism that permits detaching the probe cover by a one-touch operation. The particular probe cover detaching mechanism is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,607.
Referring to FIGS. 10 and 11 that collectively show schematically the conventional probe cover detaching mechanism, the conventional probe cover detaching mechanism 30 comprises a pushing portion 31 arranged movable in an axial direction (longitudinal direction) of a probe 35 relative to a casing 34 of a clinical thermometer for pushing a probe cover 36, a push or press button 32 for pushing or pressing the probe cover 36, and a spring 33 for bringing the depressed push button 32 back to the original position.
After the probe 35 is covered with the probe cover 36, the probe 35 is pushed toward the distal end of the probe cover 36 so as to achieve, for example, a tight fit between the open portion at the proximal end of the probe cover 36 and the probe 35, thereby mounting fitting the probe cover 36 to the probe 35. At the same time, a flange portion 37 of the probe cover 36 is allowed to abut against the pushing member (see FIG. 10).
When the probe cover 36 is detached, the push button 32 is pushed or pressed in a direction denoted by an arrow C against the elastic force of the spring 33. As a result, the pushing member 31 is moved toward the distal end of the probe 35 so as to push the flange portion 37 of the probe cover 36 (see FIG. 11), thereby releasing the mounted state by, for example, the tight fit between the probe cover 30 and the probe 35 and allowing the probe cover 36 to rise up from the probe 35. In this fashion, the probe cover 36 can be manually detached easily from the probe 5.
Then, if the pushing force applied to the push button 32 is released, the push button 32 is brought back to the original position shown in FIG. 10 by the elastic force of the spring 33.
In the conventional probe cover detaching mechanism 30 of the construction described above, however, the moving direction of the pushing member 31 is equal to the pushing direction of the push button 32 denoted by the arrow C in FIG. 11. Therefore, it is necessary to arrange the push button 32 on the backside of the probe 35. In addition, it is necessary to arrange the entire detaching mechanism 30 in a manner to extend to reach the back surface of the casing 34. As a result, it is necessary to provide a mounting space of the push button 32 on the backside of the probe 35. In addition, a large mounting space is required. What should also be noted is that it is impossible to mount switches such as a measuring switch to a portion on the back surface of the casing 34 that corresponds to the probe 35, leading to restriction in the design. Also, the conventional probe cover detaching mechanism 30 cannot be handled easily.
Further, the conventional probe cover detaching mechanism 30 requires the spring 33 separately from the push button 32, leading to an increase in the number of parts required and to a troublesome assembling operation. This is clearly disadvantageous in the process of manufacturing the probe cover detaching mechanism.
An object of the present invention is to provide a probe cover detaching mechanism simple in construction, requiring a small mounting space, and permitting the probe cover to be detached from the probe easily and without fail, and an ear type clinical thermometer comprising the particular probe cover detaching mechanism.
According to the present invention, the above object has been achieved by a probe cover detaching mechanism for detaching a probe cover mounted to abut against a probe that is to be inserted into an earhole from the probe, comprising an operating member to which is applied an operating force for detaching the probe cover from the probe; a push member which pushes the probe cover toward the distal end of the probe upon receipt of the operating force applied to the operating member and transmitted from the operating member; and a mechanism joining the operating member with the push member, the mechanism changing the direction of the operating force applied to the operating member by substantially 90xc2x0 so as to transmit the operating force to the push member.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the push member is mounted in an outer circumferential portion of the proximal end of the probe and movable in an axial direction of the probe.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, that portion of the push member which abuts against the probe cover is substantially in the shape of a truncated cone.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the transforming-transmitting mechanism of the operating force is constructed by a cam mechanism. It is desirable for the cam mechanism to be formed of a tapered cam plane formed in the operating member and an inclined plane formed in a push member and mating with the cam plane.
Further, in the present invention, it is desirable for the operating member to comprise a push button and a deforming section elastically deformed upon depression of the push button and to be constructed such that the push button is brought back to the original position by the elastic force of the deforming section. The deforming section can be formed of a pair of substantially semicircular arcuate plate pieces. Preferably, the push button and the deforming section are formed integral.
It is possible for the probe cover detaching mechanism of the present invention to comprise further an auxiliary means for increasing the moving amount of the push member. It is desirable for the auxiliary means to be constructed by a cam mechanism.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an ear type clinical thermometer comprising the probe cover detaching mechanism of the present invention. In the ear type clinical thermometer of the present invention, it is possible for a measuring switch to be mounted on the backside of the probe cover detaching mechanism.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.